Total Drama Flame Vs. Snow
Total Drama Flame Vs. Snow is a competition fanfiction where 14 new contestants battle for another million ~SoaringSpirits Contestants Team Flame: -#Kameron ~ Female -#Empress ~ Female -#Milan ~ Male -#Nico ~ Male -#"Ignite" ~ Male -#Corey ~ Male -#Ellis ~ Female Team Snow: -#Jessica ~ Female -#Midnight ~ Female -#Quince ~ Male -#Samantha ~ Female -#Dawson ~ Male -#Andreas ~ Male -#Maxxine ~ Female Chapters: Episode 01: Flame Vs. Snow! Chris paced up and down the run down pier on total drama island. He anticipated the new 14 campers’ arrival. They all arrived one by one saying not a word to each other, and then they all walked into their respective cabins and headed outside once more. Chris welcomes them and separates them into teams. Then he explains that there will be elimination at least once per episode, then the first challenge kicks off, a old fashioned game of Dodge ball. Snow was heading in the lead winning the first round, then round two started and left team snow speechless when a throw from ignite took out Midnight and Andreas. Then the final round began and everyone was determined to not be the first camper going home, they kept throwing the ball at one another until Samantha, the girly girl was against Ignite and Empress. Samantha hurled the ball at them smacking Ignite across the face, Empress counters but Samantha swiftly dodges. “You’ll have to do better than that to knock me down!” Samantha states confidently then she throws the ball again and hits Empress in the face with the ball, to which she groans and falls over. Chris announces that Team Snow have won immunity thanks to Samantha’s great dodge ball skills. Then everyone heads to the elimination ceremony which for my team is at the peak of an active volcano, Chris told us that we would have to vote someone off in the confessional that was on a ledge in the volcano. I felt so annoyed that we lost to Samantha and I voted off Empress that night. I left the confessional and Empress was next to enter, I heard her say my name in the confessional so I hope that her majority alliance isn’t going to take me down. Chris then tallied the votes and called out the names, Ignite, Milan, Nico and Corey. He then stated the rest of us received at least one vote. He then called out Ellis and it was me and Empress in the bottom two. He paused a while before finally announcing that I was safe. I waved goodbye to Empress upon her departure with an evil glare and a smile rolled into one. Well that was just day one I decided to head off to the cabins and sleep until the next morning. Episode 02: Up In Flames Like every episode, Chris gives the opening intro. Then in Team Snow’s girls cabin, Jessica is sleeping and opposite her Maxxine is snoring loudly, she is then seen waking up and being annoyed with her by agitatedly grabbing her blanket and enclosing herself inside it. Chris stands outside and blows a whistle into a megaphone, waking everyone suddenly then a groan follows naturally. I get up and we are all told to get to the top of the cliff for our challenge, we all walk up to the cliff at the top of the hill and Chris is stood there waiting for us with a grin smeared across his face, explains that the challenge is a returning one from Total Drama Island, the cliff dive. I was scared since this was the cliff dive was the most terrifying challenge on the island, and Chris always likes to taunt the fresh meat. I was hesitating whether I should jump or just settle for the chicken hat, but I knew that my team was going to need me to jump for the reward down below, but I was also afraid that Quince or Corey would jump after me and flatten me since they are really fat…after standing at the top of the cliff contemplating whether to jump or not Maxxine charged past me knocking myself along with her off the cliff, I starting screaming at the top of my voice and she just fell carefree, I shat myself. After what seemed like hours of falling and screaming I finally hit the water below, my face was aching after all that screaming so I decided to head back to the cabins. Upon leaving, I heard Chris announcing the winner team but I couldn’t quite catch which team he proclaimed the winners, I decided to rest until the elimination ceremony. I woke up from my nap and I heard the elimination music starting to play, I quickly grabbed my bag and headed to the elimination ceremony. “About time Sam.” Chris states then I nervously sit down on the log before me, I sit there with my fingers crossed we won which Chris then announces we did, I take a sign of relief then grab my bags and head to the safe gallery to watch the elimination of the Flames before my eyes. Chris questions them on why they think they lost the challenge, Corey states it was due to lack of leadership which then everyone glares at him, which leads me to think he was trying to lead them and he failed making them all mad at him. There is a pause then Chris tells everyone to vote. “The votes are tallied. The safe contestants this time are….Milan, Kameron, Nico, Ignite.” Chris announces then he throws them candy canes. “Um…This is a hard rock candy…not a candy cane.” Kameron states then Chris tells her to shush. He pauses for about a minute to build suspense then Corey tells him to just get on with it. Chris throws the last candy to Ellis. “Corey, you have been eliminated.” Chris announces “Shocker, Now let me leave!” Corey demands then Chris puts him into cannon and fires it with Corey in, he screams and Chris signs off the episode. Episode 03: Snow Day! I woke up this morning to the sound of Chris shouting into a loudspeaker. Everyone in the cabin groans, then I get ready for the day and head out to Chris who was outside. I meet up with my team and Chris announces the challenge, a classic snowball fight with the rules of dodgeball, get hit by a snowball and your out of the challenge, best two out of three. I looked around me and noticed the fans and snow generators creating this fake snow. Chris announces the usual "GO!" and everyone runs to the field and scatters to their hands and knees creating snowballs, then Chris throws slingshots and gloves to the snows. He says since they won the first two challenges they win an advantage in the challenge. I start to create snowballs while Kameron and Ignite decided it would be a good decision to make a snow fort to defend ourselves against the other team with all the advantages they have. Ellis and Nico dash out with snowballs and throw them rapidly at the other team but they dodge them all and hit Ellis bang on in the back on the rebound. (TBA) Episode 04: The Brawl At The Mall! Elimination Table: Trivia: *Episode 01: Flame Vs Snow **The episode name is a reference to the teams of the season *Episode 02: Up In Flames **Up In Flames is a reference to a song by Nicki Minaj. *Episode 03: Snow Day ** Category:The Elements Series